


I Don't Like to Shiver

by Glove23



Series: Glove's Soulmates [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Matching Necklaces Soulmate AU, Soulmate AU, Temperature Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth has been told about Soulmates her whole life. She desperately wants one, if only to banish this horrible cold and finally feel warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like to Shiver

Soulmate AU Prompt - Temperature  
The closer you are to your soulmate, the warmer the world is; The further away you are the colder it is. For example, if you walked right past your soulmate you'd get a blast of heat, and then it would be cold again.  
Soulmate AU Prompt - Stones.  
A necklace with a stone on it that is the only of its kind in the world, except for the one your soulmate has, with which it fits together perfectly.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Annabeth was not fond of the cold. Wasn't fond of it, but has never really known anything different. Of course, she has heard stories of glorious heat and warmth, but it is all while she shivered in her big bulky coats. Her parents have no need for the coats themselves. They have each other, and that is what keeps them warm. The only way they ever wear even the lightest jacket is when they are apart. One goes on a trip without the other, one has to stay home with Annabeth because she caught another cold.  
There is a reason for this. A reason Annabeth has been hearing ever since she could remember.  
"Your soulmate is the reason the world gets warm. Without them, you are forever lost in a sea of cold, icy water with never a chance to escape."  
At least, that is the way her older brother put it, when he was on that poetry kick a few years back.  
Annabeth constantly found herself wishing to meet her soulamte. Not so much for the actual person, but more for the warmth they would bring with them.  
As the years went on, and every one of her friends found their soulmate and she was left alone in the cold, Annabeth stopped believing she had a soulmate. No one is ever really sure they have one until the moment they meet them and the world turns warm. There is no way to track them, no way to know if you even actually have one.  
And if you don't, well.  
Annabeth believed herself to be doomed to the icy expanse of the world forever.  
That is, until five days after her twenty-third birthday.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Walking down Fifth Avenue in a bulky coat, when most everyone your age around you is in shorts and t-shirts?  
A bit disheartening, if she did say so herself.  
Annabeth had stopped believing in soulmates a long time ago, but it still stung to see others happy and warm while she was stuck in the bitter cold.  
She pulled her parka tighter around her as a gust of wind pulled at it. Strangely, the cold seemed to affecting her less today, but maybe it is just because she has gotten so used to it over the years that she just doesn't really notice it anymore.  
Annabeth sighed, and reached up to tug on the necklace her mother had given her for her birthday a few days before. Apparently, her soulmate supposedly had the other one, and when they met they would be drawn to the other till they fused or something? They only gave people who need a little extra convincing in the soulmate department, because it has taken so long. She looked down at the insignificant little grey stone and sighed again.  
Yeah, right.  
Up ahead she saw a man with black hair, and a big coat, gesturing wildly to a brown, choppy haired girl in a light sweater. He seemed to be telling a grand story, with a lot of different people involved, if the way his posture changed every few seconds was anything to go by. The girl was just nodding along, an amused smile on her face. Halfway through a sentence the man reached for his neck and yanked on a thin chain there.  
Annabeth sighed. 'Poor guy.' She thought, 'In the same boat as me, I guess.'  
She turned slightly away as they neared each other. She didn't want them to think she had been staring. People don't really take kindly to those who stare, especially if the staree is wearing a large coat. Most think it is a pity stare.  
Annabeth sped up her walk, hoping to pass the man a little faster, so the temptation she was feeling to look at her again would be gone. As soon as she was within five feet of the man, something happened.  
A blast of heat hit her, and it only got stronger the closer she got to them man. He seemed oblivious, so maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was someone walking on the other side of him. Annabeth shook her head. No way. Her mind had to have been playing tricks on her.  
She pushed forward and when she passed directly beside him, she knew it wasn't her mind.  
Annabeth had never felt such a wonderful heat. She stopped in her tracks, and savored it. She hoped it wouldn't go away, that the man would stop with her. But it was gone too soon, as he kept walking. Five feet away and a blast of cold air hit her so hard, she was left gasping for air. Quickly, she whipped around, hoping to be able to catch the man before he was gone forever. She glanced around, before spotting that head of dark hair rounding the corner. She sprinted after him, desperate to feel that wonderful warmth again. Annabeth raced around the corner to just glimpse him stepping on the bus.  
She cursed and pushed herself faster, trying to get there before the bus pulled away. She should have known not to try her luck. Her blonde hair fell in her face as she rested her hands on her knees and took a deep breath. Tears stung her eyes and she gasped at the sudden loss she felt. Why couldn't she have just run a little faster?  
"Hey. Are you okay?"  
Annabeth jerked her head up to stare at the choppy haired girl who had been with the black haired man. Her mouth fell open, and she looked into the girls kaleidoscope eyes.  
"I'm.. I'm, uh, I'm fine." She stammered out.  
"Are you sure? Because you certainly don't look fine." The girl smiled kindly at her. "I'm Piper. I'd introduce you to Percy, but he just left. I'm sure one of his stories could cheer you up more than I could, but it can never hurt to try right?"  
Annabeth had only heard the first part of the sentence. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.  
Percy.  
His name is Percy.  
Percy.  
"So, um, do you have a name? Or should I just call you Blondie?" The girl, Piper, was still speaking. Annabeth flinched and told Piper her name.  
"Annabeth. Alright, Annabeth. I'm going to take you out for lunch." Piper smiled widely at her, and grabbed her hand and dragged her to a little cafe just down the road.  
"Why are you doing this?" Annabeth asked curiously, as they walked through the door.  
"I know how it feels to feel lost and alone. Believe me, I was the same away a couple months ago. Then I met Jason, and the entire world changed. You and my friend Percy, the one I mentioned before, are in the same boat though. He hasn't met his other half yet either. I'll have to introduce you guys soon, so you can hunt for them together. How do you take your coffee?"  
Annabeth mumbled, "Black," as she stared, once again, mouth agape at Piper.  
Piper gave the waitress their coffee order before handing Annabeth a menu.  
"So what was it that made you break down? For me it was always the fact that everyone else had one and I didn't. I always thought I somehow wasn't good enough to have one. Was it like that?" Piper looked genuinely concerned for this person she just met. But Annabeth wasn't going to miss the opportunity to meet her soulmate, by just brushing her question off.  
"I..." Oh how was she going to phrase this? "I felt warm. And then I lost it." Annabeth sighed. There had to be a million better ways to put that.  
Piper gasped, her hands going to cover her mouth. "Oh no." She mumbled from behind her hands.  
Annabeth smiled sadly. "Yeah."  
"Did you see who it was? Maybe we can find them again." Piper sounded so eager to help Annabeth, that she looked up at her with shining eyes.  
"Really? You'd do that for me? Someone you just met?"  
"Of course!" She exclaimed, looking a little shocked. "I would never let someone go on without their soulmate. It goes against my nature."  
Annabeth laughed a little at that. "Okay. I did actually see who it was, that is why I was over by the bus stop. He didn't stop walking, and then got on a bus. I chased him to that point, but I was too late. It was already pulling away." The smile had slipped off her face halfway through the retelling, and now she sat staring glumly at the table. When silence reigned, she glanced up to see Piper staring at her intently.  
"What did he look like?" The words were obviously forced from her mouth, her eyes never leaving Annabeth's.  
Annabeth cleared her throat. "Uh, black hair, big coat, necklace like mine. I tried not to look at him at first, so I didn't really catch anything other than that."  
Piper stood suddenly, reaching for her wallet and throwing bills on the table. She grabbed my arm and hauled me from my seat and dragged me from the cafe.  
"Piper. Piper, what are you doing, I thought we were having lunch?"  
"Lunch can wait, when I know exactly where your soulmate is." Piper had dragged her all the way back to the bus stop, and was pulling out her phone.  
"I just have to check when the next bus arrives." She explained at Annabeth's curious glance.  
"I don't think you do, actually." She said, pointed down the street. A bus was bumping it's was down the street towards them.  
"Perfect!" Piper seemed to get even more excited. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, and rubbing her hands together. Annabeth continued to throw her strange looks.  
"I still don't get why you're doing this. I probably wouldn't for you. I usually avoid emotional people, and yet you walked right up to me. Why?"  
"I told you. You reminded me of me. And I like helping people. Now, get on this bus with me and let us go meet your soulmate." Piper held out her hand, and after eyeing it warily for a moment, Annabeth took it.  
They got on the bus and sat down in two seats in the middle. A couple threw Annabeth strange looks for her parka, but didn't comment. She fingered the stone on her necklace. She hoped Piper knew what she was doing. What if it wasn't actually Percy? What if it was just her imagination? What if she meets this Percy and it isn't him? What if it was a person walking behind him or something? So many scenarios ran through her head where it wasn't Percy and she didn't even contemplate the possiblity that it was, in all probability, him.  
Piper's phone rang. She looked down at it and grinned hugely, glancing slyly at me. Sliding the 'Answer' button and practically slammed the phone against her ear.  
"Hey!" She all but shouted to the person on the other end. People glanced over at her, but just shook their heads and went about their business. Piper didn't even lower her voice.  
"So where are you, right this second and how long are you going to be there?" Annabeth was amazed at the speed she could talk at while enunciating cleary.  
"Cal's! Perfect! We will meet you there!" She said enthusiastically. Annabeth could hear a voice on the other side say, "We? Who is we?" as Piper took the phone away from her ear and hung up.  
"Cal's?" Annabeth questioned the exceedingly enthusiastic girl.  
"Oh, it is just this adorable little pizzeria that makes the BEST pizza. Percy is good friends with the couple who runs it." Piper waved a dismissive hand. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm bringing you to your soulmate!!" She squealed this last part, and the same couple who eyed my coat earlier, glanced back approvingly. Annabeth scowled.  
"I've changed my mind."  
"What?" Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
"I've changed my mind. I don't want to meet him. I don't want a soulmate." She crossed her arms tightly across her chest like a petulant child.  
"Annabeth, what are you talking about? Five minutes ago you were all for this!" Piper looked horribly lost and crestfallen. Annabeth couldn't just leave her like that. Not after all she was going to do for her.  
"Look, Piper, I know you really want me to meet your friend, but what if it isn't him? Then we will both be crushed. And besides, before now, I had never really thought of how everyone sets so much store in this whole soulmates thing. What does it matter if you find the person who warms you up? What if I like being cold?" Annabeth didn't look at Piper, fearing she would see right through her if she could look at her face.  
Apparently she could anyways.  
"Oh, Annabeth. But you don't." Piper's face took on a sad smile. "You looked so lost and devestated when I saw you earlier, so sad that that warmth was taken away from you. I know how it feels to be scared of this. If you get time to think, you start to physc yourself out. 'What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough? What if they are mine but I'm not theirs?'" Annabeth gasped a little at the last one, and Piper knew she struck home. "It's okay. We've all felt that way before. And you won't know until you try, you know?"  
Slowly, Annabeth nodded, wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks. Piper nodded decisively.  
"Good. Because we are here." She stood, and requested a stop. Annabeth's heart lept to her throat and tried to force it's way out of her mouth. Slowly she rose to her feet, and stumbled off the bus. In front of them loomed a large sign proclaiming that, yes, this indeed was Cal's. Annabeth took a shakey breath.  
"Piper..." She wrapped an arm around Annabeth's shoulder.  
"You'll be okay. Promise."  
Piper slowly but surely guided her with the arm around her shoulders into the restaurant.  
It was small inside, with tables and booths crammed in every available space. A woman with caramel brown hair was standing behind a podium and sign that nicely asked you to 'Wait to be seated'. She grinned when she saw Piper.  
"Hey Piper! Percy said you were coming. Who is your friend?" She asked, smiling sweetly at Annabeth.  
Piper laughed softly. "Callie, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Calypso. She runs this shack."  
"What are you calling a shack? Have you seen the place you work?" Calypso muttered indignantly.  
Piper only laughed louder. "Yeah, I have actually. I happen to be standing in it."  
Calypso only smiled and rolled her eyes. "He's at the sweet spot by the kitchens. Nice meeting you Annabeth."  
"You too." She smiled at the older woman as she followed Piper over to a small table occupied only by a single dark haired man.  
Her breath hitched as he looked up and over at them. The room was slowly getting warmer. Surely he noticed it too. His eyes widened as they locked on to hers. His eyes.  
Oh lord his eyes.  
Surprise and confusion and happiness and fear were all fighting for control in the gorgeous sea green eyes. She was sure her eyes didn't look much different.  
Annabeth felt a lurch under her shirt, and broke eye contact to look down. Her necklace was fighting for freedom. She unzipped her jacket a little and it flew out, the small grey stone straining to be free of the chain. She looked up at him to see his doing the same.  
She took a small step forward, and he stood up. The room was very warm now, and Annabeth was starting to sweat under her parka.  
They both took another step forward at the same time.  
Clink!  
The both stared in wonder that the complete little grey stone between them, now with swirls of darker grey and green on it, attached to the two of them by their respective necklaces. Annabeth looked up at him and noticed a bead of sweat trailing its way down his temple.  
Oh my gosh.  
Annabeth could see Piper out of the corner of her eye, jumping up and down, practically squealing, but she couldn't hear her. And as soon as Percy's hand started to reach toward her face, she couldn't see anything but him.  
His fingers lightly rested on her cheek, as if he was checking to see if she was real.  
Annabeth couldn't blame him- she had been chanting this is real, this is real in her head since the moment the room started to warm around her.  
She reached up under his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He was gazing with amazement at their interlocked hands when her slight cough brought his eyes to hers.  
"Hi." She breathed. "I'm Annabeth."  
A heart stopping grin broke out over his face as he replied,  
"Hi. I'm Percy."  
Annabeth let out a giggle, and soon they were both clutching each other laughing hysterically.  
"So, Annabeth," Percy looked at her, after their laughter had died down and they sat, his lips cocked in a slight smile. "Name a favorite thing."  
Her eyes lit up, and a smile that Percy will come to adore graced her face.  
"Architecture."

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on Tumblr, but it royally screwed my formatting so I'm posting it here.  
> Also, it's really short. I thought it was longer.  
> Soulmate AU's are my thing.  
> I'm always up for suggestions.  
> Review?


End file.
